Heat management is an important operating factor for a number of electronic devices. One particular example of electronic device includes batteries such as high performance lithium ion batteries. One approach to managing heat in batteries includes utilization of phase change materials (PCMs) to absorb unwanted heat. However, many phase change materials have low thermal conduction properties relative to common heat transfer materials such as metals. Improved thermal management materials are desired for use in devices such as batteries or other electronic devices.